


Quando anjos caem

by Teigra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Escape, Fallen Angels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigra/pseuds/Teigra
Summary: Nice é uma nephilim, eternamente presa entre dois mundos.Seu pai tem grandes planos para ela! Mas não contava com tamanha...... Teimosia.... No fim das contas suas diferenças são grandes demais para serem contornadas.





	Quando anjos caem

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Esse é uma oneshot parte de um projeto meu! Espero que gostem! Críticas e opiniões são sempre bem vindas!

A escuridão era onipresente ao seu redor, nada podia ser visto e nem mesmo as dimensões do aposento eram perceptíveis através de suas sombras macias qual seda. Em algum lugar dessas trevas, uma garota presa e ferida esperava por seu destino. Muitas dúvidas atormentavam sua mente enquanto ela ia e voltava dos limites da consciência, incapaz de descansar.  
Repentinamente, uma porta foi aberta e a intensa luz do sol iluminou a prisioneira, embora não fosse suficiente para tornar visíveis as paredes que delimitavam o local, permitindo que se visse a extensão das crueldades cometidas àquela jovem: estacas curtas e grossas de ferro pregavam suas enormes asas de penas castanhas com pontas brancas ao chão, correntes asseguravam a pouca mobilidade de suas mãos e seu sangue escorria de uma dúzia de feridas abertas, manchando a roupa esfarrapada que a cobria.  
A presença de alguém à porta tapou parte da luz por um instante, antes que ela fosse extinta pelo fechar da entrada. O topor que dominava os sentidos da garota sumiu com a forte luminosidade num resmungo, e ela pôde assistir alerta e hesitante seu pai, Yekun, se aproximar.  
Ele era um homem alto e uma leve luz emanava de seu corpo, permitindo que observasse a filha de pele pálida em meio à escuridão. Yekun parou em frente à garota, imponente em suas roupas leves de seda negra, uma espada maligna pendendo do cinto e cabelo e barba curtos, brancos e ondulados. Porém, o mais chamativo em sua figura eram, como sempre, os dois pares de asas alvas e seus olhos azuis muito claros, iguais aos da garota.  
\- Filha.  
\- Pai. - respondeu ela, a voz rouca e cansada.  
\- Presumo que você já tenha ficado aqui tempo suficiente para abandonar a teimosia e se tornar a nephilim que te criei para ser. - supôs o anjo caído, num tom arrogante e sarcástico.  
\- Eu não posso. - disse a garota, a frase cheia de pesar.  
\- ABSURDO! Você é uma vergonha, uma decepção!! Foi um erro te aceitar, Nice! - esbravejou Yekun, continuando com uma frieza bárbara e nojo na voz, avançando e estapeando a filha em sua fúria. - Assim como foi um erro me envolver com a insignificante da sua mãe humana. - terminou, a segurando pelos cabelos ao cuspir as últimas palavras.  
Um alto "crack" ecoou nas paredes e o homem levantou sua bota de couro leve para descobrir o que quebrara. Era o halo da garota, derrubado em sua visita anterior. Um sorriso irônico com uma pitada de amargura se abriu no rosto de Yekun, pois ele ainda se lembrava desse som do momento em que o seu próprio fora quebrado antes de ser expulso do céu e cair.  
Quaisquer dúvidas que Nice tivesse se quebraram junto com o objeto sob o pé de seu pai. O corpo dela começou a brilhar furiosamente e uma onda poderosa jogou o anjo caído para trás. Yekun nada pôde fazer além de assistir cético e paralisado pela surpresa a filha se libertar.  
Um grito sobre-humano de pura determinação rasgou a garganta de Nice, o poder de sua herança angelical pulsando violentamente no local e seus olhos tomados por pura luz, enquanto ela forçava os grilhões em seus pulsos e levantava as próprias asas apesar das metálicas estacas nelas fincadas, as mechas castanhas de seus cabelos chicoteando o ar em meio aos raios de resistência dos objetos encantados que a prendiam. Todo o metal cedeu: as correntes se quebraram e os enormes pregos ou se soltaram da pedra ou abriram rasgos ao se separar da carne.  
O silêncio reinou por um instante, o pulsar tendo cessado e o brilho que cercava Nice agora delicado, semelhante ao de seu progenitor. Sem um suspiro sequer passar por seus lábios, a jovem arrancou as estacas que ainda estavam entre suas penas e as largou ruidosamente no chão o sangue das massivas feridas empoçando aos seus pés.  
Yekun já se levantara e sua mão direita dedilhava a perversa espada. Mais aliviada do que tudo, a garota ignorou a dor excruciante que percorria todo o seu corpo, encarou os olhos cheios de ira gelada e explosiva de seu progenitor e pronunciou o que esperava serem suas últimas palavras dirigidas àquele homem:  
\- Não vou pagar por seus erros, pai. - disse, pena, decepção e asco velados em sua voz enquanto limpava um filete de sangue que escorria da boca com as costas da mão.  
\- Você não pode fugir do inferno, Nice, você nasceu nele. - retrucou Yekun, desafiador, apertando o cabo da espada e desembainhando a lâmina negra.  
Antes que ele pudesse desferir seu golpe cheio de rancor, porém, a jovem se impulsionou com as pernas e asas para cima em meio a uma última onda de poder e quebrou o teto ao sair, desaparecendo completamente nos raios de sol, deixando seu pai para trás a encarar o céu trêmulo de raiva.  
Nalgum ponto suficientemente distante, Nice reapareceu a centenas de metros do chão. Agora completamente exausta, ela se deixou cair. Com uma expressão tranquila em seu rosto, a garota admirou o calor do sol em sua pele e seu brilho nas gotas de sangue que se desprendiam de si e quase flutuavam na brisa.  
A queda terminou e uma cratera formou-se com o impacto. A névoa de poeira logo dançou para longe com o vento suave do vale e uma calmaria imponente tomou o local. Finalmente livre, Nice se deixou embalar pelo alívio e deslizou para um sono reparador profundo e sem sonhos, enquanto seu corpo quebrado tentava se remendar.


End file.
